dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 33
Battle Royale! is the 33rd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Meena is an Indian princess who is tired of her life, wanting to swim up the Ganges River at sunset so her wish to find her prince can come true. She decides to run away, climbing down from her window on a vine, but while trying to dig under the door of the palace's gate, she accidentally uncovers and opens a Dinosaur Card Capsule, and the Deltadromeus card flies away and activates in the wind, the rampaging dinosaur smashing the gate and stomping around in the palace's fountain. Meanwhile, Zoe is watching old movies about princesses and daydreaming of herself as a princess, this mindset breaking through when Max asks if she wants to play soccer. Their Dino Holders start beeping, and at the D-Lab, Reese identifies their destination as India. As Zoe is continuing with her "princess" personality, Rex suggests that they just go along with it; they leave as Dr. Taylor is attempting to provide them with armfuls of plastic water jugs in lieu of drinking the tap water in India. The D-Team arrives in a village street and ask the swarms of children if they've seen a dinosaur; one girl in the back says she has but quickly slips away. Catching up with her, they find her to be Meena, who Chomp immediately takes a liking to. Back at Meena's house, the guards capture three "traveling actors" loitering on the property: it's the Alpha Gang attempting to find the new dinosaur. Attempting to stall for time, the trio puts on a snake charmer-style act with Terry and Spiny in their chibi forms; it goes as well as one might expect, and they are promptly thrown out of the palace, where they see the trail of destruction left by the dinosaur. In town, Meena is taking the opportunity to enjoy an array of "normal life" activities, such as riding in a taxi and trying on jewelry. In a café, she tells the D-Team of her wish to swim in the Ganges, but the arrival of her mother looking for her forces her to leave before she can tell them about the dinosaur. Upon learning that Meena is a princess, Zoe suggests that they switch places long enough for Meena to swim in the Ganges. Swapping clothes, Zoe goes home with Meena's mother just before the Deltadromeus starts causing a ruckus a block over. Max and Rex get separated from Meena and Chomp, who head for the Ganges before sunset. After seeing Deltadromeus stomping around another fountain, Rex realizes that it's looking for the swampland of its natural habitat, and it takes off for the Ganges. Arriving at the house, Zoe tries reveling in the life of a princess…before realizing that princesses study multiple subjects all day with class after class from dance posture to training for political dealings. Meena, meanwhile, has reached the Ganges and begins swimming towards the sunset, but the Deltadromeus has also reached the river and begins chasing her through the water. Meena quickly realizes, however, that it's not actually chasing her, and assumes it to be swimming towards the sunset just like she is. However, the Alpha Gang is in a raft nearby, and summon Spiny to attack (which destroys their raft). Deltadromeus tries protecting Meena, but Spiny beats it back to shore until Max and Rex arrive. Max summons Chomp and fights Spiny into submission, Deltadromeus stumbling over to Meena before collapsing and returning to its card. Back at Meena's house, Zoe is way out of her depth, and when dropping her Dino Holder almost gives away her identity, she makes a break for it, escaping back to the D-Team and swapping back to herself. Meena has been inspired by the D-Team's activities and by Chomp and Deltadromeus saving her, and has decided to study to become a dinosaur researcher. Max gives Meena a D-Team badge and makes her an official member. She then returns home (for real this time) with her mother. Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Deltadromeus vs. Max/Chomp Meena and Deltadromeus are swimming in the Ganges, but Zander summons Spiny to attack. He goes after Meena, but Deltadromeus rams him. It throws Spiny back to the shore, running up and smacking him over again. Spiny charges and rams Deltadromeus, who tries holding him back, but fails. Spiny is stomping on Deltadromeus as Max and Rex arrive and summon Chomp. Spiny picks up Deltadromeus in his mouth by its neck, but Chomp runs up and slams him, lifting and throwing him back into the water. Deltadromeus gets back up and staggers over to Meena, who welcomes her protector, but it collapses at her feet and returns to its card. Spiny goes after Meena and the card she has, but Chomp rams and tosses Spiny away again. Chomp then uses Lightning Strike and hits Spiny, launching him onto the Alpha Gang and the raft debris they're hanging onto, defeating him. Max/Chomp win New Cards *Deltadromeus dinosaur card Trivia *Deltadromeus is shown swimming using the butterfly stroke style, which heavily uses the arms. Owing to its small forearms and side-to-side reptilian hip movement, this style would be highly ineffective for the dinosaur to use, not to mention its shoulder structure making such swinging movements physically impossible for it. Swimming dinosaurs would have used their hind legs and tails to provide propulsion. *A brief scene appears to be one of the latest-occurring instances of the D-Team visually recognizing a Battlefield as a sign that a dinosaur battle has started. *When saved from Spiny by Deltadromeus, Meena says, "Another one?", despite knowing that Deltadromeus had been there for a while, unless it was a delayed comment on Spiny's arrival. It is either a dubbing error or simply an awkward line reading. *Meena was the only one-off character to assist them during an episode to be made an official member of the D-Team and be given one of their badges. *Ace and Paris are absent in this episode since they didn't appear in their full-sized or chibi forms. However in one scene, Rex had his Dino Holder out, which shows he was about to summon Ace. *The Alpha Trio appear in this episode as "dinosaur magicians". They wear the same outfits during the Ancient Persia arc of Mesozoic Meltdown. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime